The In Between
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: ...And despite the ring that resides on her slender finger. She has never felt more single than now. Because he may have marked his territory, but he hasn't staked his claim. A Sasuke&Sakura story. Post-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**The In between.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...And despite the ring that resides on her slender finger. She has never felt more single than now. Because he may have marked his territory, but he hasn't staked his claim. A Sasuke&amp;Sakura story. Post-Canon.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura wakes up alone, the right side of the bed is cold and undisturbed except for the few creases her hand has made in the silky silvery sheets, as it extended subconsciously to the empty side, grasping for something, futilely.

Slowly she retracts her extended arm, the emerald on her left hand snagging against the sheets as she it drags across the fabric, it blinks at her as the beam of light slipping through her sloppily closed blinds refracts the emerald into a tiny green prism against the grey, and she thinks that she has never felt more alone.

.

.

.

She likes to remind herself that he stayed, just for a year but he stayed, helping rebuild a broken village, a broken bond, a broken heart, but Konoha she muses, as she stirs her _black, black _coffee, because she relishes in the bitterness against her tongue, will never be enough for Sasuke-kun and maybe even after all this time, and despite everything, she will never be either.

.

.

.

The hospital is confining, healing a broken arm or prescribing flu medicine, is _not _why she became a medic nin, but she supposes with the shinobi worlds new found peace, she will have to get used to it.

Still though, she misses the adrenaline that courses through her system and the burn of chakra in her veins and because she's damaged to, she misses the blood that stains her fingers and the feeling of cutting through flesh, because Sakura may be a healer, but she is a Ninja first.

.

.

.

"You don't look well" Ino tells her, when she visits the blonde at the Yamanaka flower shop to purchase flowers for her _empty, empty_ home - red roses or maybe they are actually white roses she thinks, drenched in crimson blood.

"Just tired Pig" she answers, with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

Because while Sasuke is out in the world, trying to heal himself, she feels like she's in Konoha and slowly breaking.

.

.

.

Six months, _six months and almost two days _later is when she feels his chakra approaching the large emerald green gates of Konoha, and maybe in another time she would have sprinted to the gates and launched herself into his embrace, but she is mad, mad at him, mad at how much she loves him, mad at herself for picking up his damn chakra signature like a well-oiled Sasuke detector, so she ignores his approaching presence, punches a crater through her office wall and still stops at the market to pick up a fresh box of tomatoes on her way home,_** and she hates herself for loving him.**_

He is in the shower, when she gets home, she can hear the spray of water despite being in the kitchen, because the apartment isn't big, not small, but spacious - perfect for _two people_ not one.

.

.

.

Onigiri is his favorite, but she will not make it today, no, today she will be selfish, and she takes out the chicken fillets to thaw and sets up the counter to cook.

.

.

.

He is standing in the archway that leads from the living area into the kitchen, she has yet to acknowledge his presence and for that, she is secretly proud.

"_Sakura_" but her name on his lips, in his sinful velvety monotone is enough to unravel her.

"Sasuke-kun" she acknowledges albeit a bit shakily.

Slowly she looks up from the colorful array of peppers before her, to the man she has promised to spend the rest of her life with.

And just like every time, it's like she's seeing him for the first time, and her mouth goes dry.

Because he stares at her from under sooty eye lashes, and his hair which is still damp from the shower is unruly and sinfully ruffled, but what is worse she thinks is his bare chest and broad shoulders and his nin pants which hang deliciously low on his hips, and her eyes trace the half visible tattoo on his hip bone and she feels her pulse speed up, and heat sweep through her before she drags her gaze to meet his, but it is the ghost of a smirk on his lips that causes her to pick up the knife on the counter and continue chopping. _Arrogant jerk._

_._

_._

_._

With heat swirling through her body and her thoughts in disarray she doesn't notice him move, until two strong arms cage her in on either side and she can feel his toned chest against her back and his damp locks against her neck.

"..Sasu- Sasuke-kun no don-"

She feebly protests as he nuzzles her neck, his arms encircling her waist pulling her closer to his heat.

_**"Sa-ku-ra"**_ he drawls, as one of his arms loosen, only to slip under her shirt and across her toned stomach, and she can't help the sigh that escapes her lips as he kisses her neck. Her resolve crumbling completely.

She closes her eyes relishing in his presence, in his smell, in him, _**in Sasuke,**_ only to open them when he spins her around, slamming her against the counter his lips inches from hers.

"I missed you" he says.

His eyes boring into hers, soaking her in, and those words she thinks, those simple words mean more from Sasuke that anybody else.

And like he knew she would, she gives in.

She does not know how much he misses the feeling of her skin against his fingertips as he unbuttons her shirt, leaving a trail of fire behind. How much he missed her _**green, green eyes **_which darken as he slips her lacy black panties off... slowly, and her breathy moans as he kisses his way up her inner thigh, or the way her head lolls back to expose the slender column of her neck when he strokes her heat and licks her there.

She especially doesn't know how much he misses her soft petal pink lips, his tongue entwined with hers or the way she rakes her fingers across his back and yanks his hair when he fills her and how the cries of his name that fall from her lips undo him.

_**Sakura does not know how much Sasuke adores her and he doesn't know how to tell her either.**_

When Sakura wakes up, there is an arm around her bare waist and a pair of legs entangled in hers, and she smiles after a long time at the feeling of Sasuke's face in the crook of her neck.

...And she wonders, if this time she will be enough.

He leaves three days later.

.

.

.

_**Note:**__In CELEBRATION of SASUSAKU being CANON. My OTP!This story was originally a one-shot, but I decided its going to be more of a drabble series chronicling the time between after the war until the conceiving of Sarada Uchiha « SasuSaku kid EEeeeeehhhh. One thing that bothers me is how Sasuke is still not a hundred percent there for Sakura :( This story is Canon but differences like the Yamanaka shop ect. Will be there. So just go with it. If however I made a HUGE mistake and the canon-verse is completely OOC tell me - I will attempt to fix it. Review please? Me loves you all for believing and sticking with Sasuke and Sakura for all these years and never losing faith._

Ads by CinemaPlus-3.2c


	2. Chapter 2

**The In between.**

**Chapter2.**

**_By: RobinSparkelz_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

Sometimes Sakura misses him, misses him **_so much_** that it hurts and she feels like there's a gaping hole in her chest and she can't help but remember her worst nightmare, can't help but remember the feeling of his hand crackling alive with a thousand arcs of lightning plunging through her, and the smell of her burning flesh and the sound of ripping skin and **_every_** agonizing second of her shredded heart trying to beat.

Sometimes when she misses him, she can only remember the pain he has always so generously bestowed upon her **_over and over again._**

But sometimes Naruto takes her out for ramen, and Ino brings her flowers and Shikamaru challenges her to a game of shogi, sometimes she visits Neji's grave with Hinata and practices tai jutsu with Lee, and on those days the hole in her chest closes just a little bit and she feels alive again.

.

.

.

She had not seen Sasuke in almost over a year, when she is deployed to Suna to train Shinobi in the ways of medical nin-jutsu.

"Sakura, the medic course that you'll be giving will take about six months."

"Six months Shisou?" Sakura repeated incredulously, but she cannot help it, six months is a long time and if...if he came back and she wasn't here. She couldn't live with that.

"I...shisou" she fumbled for words. "That's very long" she finally managed.

Tsunade surveyed her from where she stood at the window of the Hokage building, honey brown eyes unrelenting.

Agitated Sakura averted her eyes to look at Kakashi who was lounging lazily in his Hokage robes seemingly bored.

"Kakashi-sensei" she tried, her voice pleading with the man before her, "Isn't six months to long, you need me here" she said, even though she knew it wasn't true.

The sixth Hokage sighed, she could already see his fingers twitch towards his discarded Icha Icha paradise book in longing.

"Sakura, six months isn't long and you'll probably spend eight months to a year in Kumogakure" he replied in a voice that dripped in disinterest.

But Sakura was caught completely off guard. "Kumo?" she breathed. Kakashi's visible eye widened before glancing at Tsunade reproachfully.

"You didn't tell her" He muttered disapprovingly.

Tsunade shrugged, "It's not my job to brief her on her mission"

"Would someone" she said her agitation growing faster than usual with her two mentors.

"Tell me what the fuck my mission is?"

She was seething, her knuckles clenched tightly, white skin taught over muscle and bone. Her temper had become shorter and shorter the longer Sasuke stayed absent and it took all her will power not to smash her fist into Kakashi's table and blow the _**fucking**_ thing into smithereens.

It was finally Tsunade who spoke, eyeing her ex-pupil warily.

"Five of the hidden villages have requested Konoha to provide their Shinobi with medical training, Shizune will be going to Kirigakure."

"Why can't I go to Kiri?" Sakura demanded. "Its nearer and you know I want to stay close to Konoha"

She was highly irritated at this point, and some part of her brain knew that all of her arguments were weak and futile, but she was just so frustrated. And they **_knew_** why she wanted to stay in Konoha they **_both_** did.

.

.

.

"I refuse this mission." She finally declared after almost an hour of back and forth with Tsunade and Kakashi.

"No!" She took a unconscious step back, absolutely shocked that the thunderous no had come from none other than **_Kakashi_**.

"You will go to Suna for six months, return to Konoha for a week of debriefing and then make your way to Kumo, by the orders of the sixth Hokage." She felt stunned absolutely speechless as Kakashi's cool countenance completely disappeared, and it seemed as if he wasn't done.

"You" he said "Have worked too hard, to start pining over Sasuke like a twelve year old genin, you are better than that Sakura."

The office was absolutely still at Kakashi's surprising monologue, he never shared he's thoughts, usually letting things run its course, but this, this took all the fight out of Sakura, she slumped against his desk, head bowed, bangs covering her absolutely tortured eyes.

"When do I leave" she asked in a small voice.

"A week" Tsunade answered, her voice subdued.

Sakura nodded, picking up the mission folder on Kakashi's cluttered desk, before bowing and exiting the Hokage's office.

Kakashi would find out tomorrow, that he had to replace training ground 4 courtesy of one Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

It felt strange to put on her Shinobi clothes, working in the hospital hadn't required it, and she hadn't realized how lost she felt without her fingerless gloves and her knee high boots. Donning her deep red dress the thigh high slits revealed the fish net stockings she wore under and the white sash that wrapped around her waist and hang down her side emphasized her waist. The dress revealed a tantalizing amount of flesh and unbidden the memory of Sasuke coming home to her in this very outfit infiltrated her mind, she'd had to buy a new pair of stockings after.

**_Sasuke she thought. Where are you_**.

.

.

.

Suna was blistering, humid air assaulting her from every angle as she walked through the village. The sandy ground crunched beneath her feet and her eyes roamed the circular buildings in various shades of beige. Suna was the polar opposite of Konoha's lush greenery, hardly a similarity in sight and maybe she thought that's exactly what she needed. New perspective, something to distract her from Sasuke's continuing absence. But still her mind never strayed far from her avenger.

She smiled politely at the ninja and civilians who bowed to her in respect. Haruno Sakura, part of the Legendary Sannin.

**_"...you are better than that Sakura."_** Kakashi's words echoed in her head, he was right she was. A tiny bubble of guilt pooled in her stomach, she had not bothered greeting him before she left. She'd send him a letter she decided once she got settled.

The sweltering heat made her want to rip her clothes off. Six months in Suna, seemed to long already.

The guards at the entrance of the Kazekage tower bowed to her as she entered. "I'll escort you to Kazekage-sama" the one on the right said.

Nodding Sakura followed the sand shinobi to Gaara's office. Through the unfamiliar passages that would soon become familiar.

.

.

.

One month into her stay in Suna, Sakura removed her engagement ring in a fit of anger throwing it so hard she embedded it into her bedroom wall. Because Uchiha Sasuke had been spotted four months ago on the borders of the Wind and Fire Country.

.

.

.

**_Note_**_: The reviews to this story have been absolutely wonderful and all the follows, I hope this chapter meets your expectations - its more of a developmental chapter to future scenes and how Sakura is learning to live without Sasuke all over again. Reviews got you guys my fastest update :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**The In between.**

**Chapter 3.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** The beginning of this chapter refers to the end of the previous chapter. Enjoy.

.

.

.

Sakura wakes up early her first morning in Suna, it is not that she wants to, but more a case of insomnia. She has dozed on and off, tangled in cotton sheets and sweating profusely despite only being clad in her underwear. The air conditioner hums heavily obviously outdated and in need of repair, this irritates her, a high profile guest like her shouldn't have to deal with a faulty air conditioner. But then again everything seem to irritate her nowadays.

The rest of the apartment however is quite nice. She particularly likes the glass doors in her room that open up onto a balcony above the busy streets below, and the flimsy white curtains that provide sufficient privacy. They would look nice, she muses, swaying in a breeze, but in Suna, it feels as if the wind doesn't exist.

Padding across the carpeted floor, she dons her robe tying it securely around her, before opening the glass folding doors to a sky dusted with pink and the sound of a village awakening.

.

.

.

Clad in a collared emerald green dress and boots, Sakura assess herself in the slightly misted mirror of the bathroom, she has attached a senbon holster to her thigh and wrapped the various customary bandages to her body, the shinobi attire she wore yesterday is drenched in sweat and besides she's teaching a medical nin-jutsu there's no need for combat clothes.

Still it is strange to walk out of the apartment, with a different purpose other than - destroy.

.

.

.

It is purely coincidental that she meets Gaara, she is immersed in the profiles of the Sand Shinobi that have signed up to take the course. Only two have perfect chakra control, from fifty candidates. She supposes she will have to phase them out and see which levels each of them will be able to reach.

Absentmindedly reaching for her cup of coffee she almost knocks it over, but a tanned hand smoothly steadies the cup, she follows the arm, clad in a dark maroon material to the face of none other than the Kazekage himself.

She supposes she shouldn't have been surprised. Firstly this was the only coffee shop she could find open at this early hour. Secondly, he probably liked coming here before starting his duties, it was empty, except for her and the owner – and Gaara seemed like a loner, and thirdly he probably got hungry as well.

"Kazekage-sama, thank you" Sakura said.

"No need for formalities Sakura-san" he replied.

She smiled slightly at his contradictory response.

"May I?" he gestured to the chair across her.

"Of course" she murmured. Finding it strange that he would ask, but nonetheless pleased. Gaara had a pleasant sort of quietness to him, which she found soothing.

"Are these the medical nin candidates?" he questioned gesturing to the files stacked in front of her.

"Yes" she replied. "They are quite a lot interested, surprisingly. Tell me what do you think of these two?" she said, gesturing to the files of the two shinobi she had been reading through.

"Well before I answer, may I get a cup of coffee first?"

She laughed, giving him a wide smile - it felt nice.

" Of course."

.

.

.

It became her routine, to go to the coffee shop on the mornings she could. Sometimes Gaara would join her. They never talked about shinobi affairs, but oddly enough both of them always seemed to have some sort of file, or paperwork with them. It was on one of those days about one month into her stay, when she got up to buy a slice of pecan tart that had just been placed in the confectionery display case, that she bumped one of Gaara's logs onto the floor. _**"Surveillance logs" **_he had said earlier. Apologizing, she knelt to pick it up, and she couldn't help giving the page it had fallen open on, a cursory glance. Her eyes widened when it alighted on a familiar name. Quickly she glanced at the date on the top of the page, her mind roughly calculating the time, before snapping the book shut. She straightened not noticing the look of concern on Gaara's face, her mind in absolute turmoil. Because according to these logs four months ago, _**Uchiha Sasuke **_had been spotted on the borders of the wind and fire country.

.

.

.

_**2 months later.**_

_**3 months into her stay Suna.**_

She played with the ring that hung around her neck, twirling it around her fingers, causing the slender, silver chain to twist together. She couldn't seem to put it back on her finger.

She was standing in a classroom of sorts - Suna's greenhouse. She had cleared a space at the back of the green house, a large oak table separating her and four of her students. She had chosen the greenhouse, because the regulated temperature was easier to bear than Suna's humidity. The lush greenery and rare plants cultivated inside the greenhouse created a lovely ambiance, especially when the afternoon sun strolled through illuminating the glass box in golden hues and she had to admit, she felt a bit closer to home with all the foliage.

She had phased the shinobi out, and put them into groups based on the highest level they were most likely to reach. In front of her stood the four most proficient. She watched as they clamored to make an antidote for the poison currently coursing through her veins, with the herbs she had presented them with.

"You have half an hour left" she announced. None of the antidotes they had made so far worked, there were a few impressive tries, but her time was running out.

"C"mon" she called. "Think of the main symptom I presented"

"Dehydration" one of them called.

"Good" she nodded, "Despite the fact that I'm ingesting water by the gallon" she indicated to the empty water bottles.

"The poisons affecting your ability to re-absorb water"

"And...?" She prompted

"It means the permeability of your kidneys are been affected"

She smiled, at the only male member of their team.

"And what controls Kidney permeability?" She questioned.

"ADH, secreted by the hypothalamus" Jo-jin answered.

"The poison is affecting the secretion of ADH, that means you'll die of dehydration!" She exclaimed.

She smiled at the red haired girl.

"So...we develop a antidote, that increases the amount of ADH secreted, and forces the body to bring about homeostasis" Leela answered.

"Does that help?" She asked her students teasingly, but they were too busy hastily making another antidote, the right one she hoped, this time.

.

.

.

Sakura was a nester, she got attached quickly, she fell in love easily, she cared too deeply and took loss to hard. She liked making a niche for herself wherever she went, a perfect example of this was her apartment in Suna. You would never have guessed that she had only stayed there for three months, it looked like a cozy home that had been inhabited for years.

Lemony green, burnt orange and golden beige cushions were scattered on her cream colored couche. The numerous pictures of friends, family and most importantly Team seven hung on the warm orange wall. A coat hanger was lost amidst a jumble of cloaks, scarves and her medic-nin bag. The vase her class had bought her stood proudly on her kitchen counter.

Kicking off her shoes, she put the takeout she had purchased in the warmer and made her way to her room, she opened the glass doors, the sounds of the outside infiltrating the silence, and the aromas of the night wafting through. She changed her summery dress into a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and tied her hair up.

On these nights, when she curled up on the couch, with unhealthy food, sake, and her copy of Icha Icha paradise (she couldn't help it) she didn't feel lonely, there was a content thrum to her body, and the ache that was Sasuke diminished for a while.

It was past midnight when she was awoken from her slumber by sharp knocks on her door, annoyed and stiff because she had fallen asleep on the couch and slightly dizzy, she blinked hard to clear her clouded vision and stumbled her way to her door, grumbling slightly as she almost tripped over her shoes.

She wrenched the door open, ready to tell whoever it was to piss off, but the words died in her mouth as she came face to face with two pairs of blue eyes, sparkling with ever present light and warmth and her own viridian orbs widened in turn.

"Naruto?"

"Ino?"

She exclaimed, shock coating her words.

"Sup Forehead" the blonde greeted, a wide smile adorning her face.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed her loudmouthed friend.

"I missed you" he announced.

Before they both pounced on her enveloping her in their arms and warmth, and Sakura thought back to another boy, on another night who had said the same words _**"I missed you"**_ and her hold on her friends tightened. Because they were here. _**They were here.**_ The two people who were her mini suns, who lit up her life, who were constant. Emotions soared through her and clogged up every pore, until she burst out crying, clinging onto two of her most important people.

Just letting go and at the same time holding on.

.

.

.

_**Note:**__ Wow guys, the follows - 93. My amazing reviews which were all in depth and excited, I absolutely love you guys, I wanted to update immediately but...exams. So I know this chapter didn't have Sasuke - I'm sorry. He will be in the Next chapter, promise. I hope none of you are super dissapointed. This is a very filler-ish chapter. I apologize. Review again please. Also - smiley face contest, if you to lazy to type a review leave me a - :D. Just a reminder Sakura is still angry, but its more like an out of sight out of time thing and she's strong and can cope. Sasuke's return will set her emotions spiraling wait and see. Lastly check out one of the most amazing stories called: If I were you by Hellotaylin its gorgeous. Love hearing from you guys :D love you all. SasuSaku forever!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The In between.**

**Chapter4.**

**_By: RobinSparkelz_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

The spray of the shower creates a soft thrum in the background, she is in her kitchen stirring a pot which is filled with five boxes of instant ramen, Naruto sits on one of the barstools around her kitchen island, uncharacteristically quiet. She supposes he's worried, right after they - Ino and Naruto - had arrived at her doorstep, she had let go, a bit too much, it seemed. Both the blondes had seemed shocked at her display of tears and in turn extremely concerned, but she had pulled herself together because she was **_strong Sakura_** and set about making them an early morning dinner-breakfast meal of "Ramen, please Sakura-chan."

Ino, dusty and dirty from their two-day journey, "...like it would take us the full three-days to get here, as if forehead." Had claimed her shower.

"All done." She exclaimed, removing the pot from the stoves heat and bringing it to rest in the centre of her counter.

"Smells great! Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke, but his voice lacked its usual zest, and his blue, **_blue_** eyes sparkled with so much of care, and love and worry, that she couldn't help the way her heart swelled, walking over to him, she draped her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him.

"I'm fine, Naruto, really I'm just super happy you're here." She consoled, she put her best fake smile on, because bless his soul Naruto had always been gullible.

She heard the shower switch off, removing herself from Naruto, she ruffled his hair and tried not to think of Sasuke's soft ebony locks. She had just dished out a bowl of Ramen for herself and Naruto when Ino appeared dresses in a pair of her sweats and a blank tank top.

"Really pig, you forgot your clothes?" she commented with a raised eyebrow and a amused smile.

"More like I was too excited to see you, forehead." She huffed indignantly.

Sakura's smile turned soft, "Ramen?" she questioned.

"Oh, hell no, don't tell me you addicted to that shit to!"

That morning, Sakura went to sleep for an hour before she had to get up, it was the best sleep she had, had in months.

.

.

.

She was staring, she knew she was, but she couldn't help it, she had come home from work, to find Naruto pacing up and down the length of the apartment, his expression a mix of excitement and nerves,

"Sakura-chan, I have to be honest with you, I came here because I have some..news."

Her first thought was Sasuke, had something happened to him, it would explain Naruto and Ino's sporadic appearance, while welcome she had been suspicious about their apparent random visit, but since they were both notorious blabber mouths and hadn't said anything she had shoved her suspicions away, but here Naruto was, gripping her shoulders and telling her that…

"Hinata and I are getting married."

She blinked, a strange feeling passing through her at his words, **_loss?_**

" Sa-..Sakura-chan?"

"Oh my goodness, Naruto that is amazing." She gushed, enveloping him in a hug. Still confused about the way her stomach had dropped to her feet and the feeling of nausea that was creeping up on her.

It was only later that night when she had gone through an entire tub of ice-cream and numerous packs of sour gums with Ino- Naruto was out with Gaara- that she had realized she was jealous.

"I'm **_jealous_****,** Ino, of Naruto and Hinata, I'm jealous because I've waited as long as Hinata for the boy I loved and she gets to have hers for the rest of her life, while I sit and wait for Sasuke who is doing Kami knows what, with Kami knows who, I'm -… I'm pathetic Ino." She whispered.

That night, Ino rubbed her back and ran her fingers through her hair until she fell asleep with tear tracks on her face and a sore heart.

They left two weeks later, with sad smiles and heavy souls.

.

.

.

Naruto's wedding was in exactly two months and three weeks, the same week she would be back in Konoha, before leaving for Kumo.

.

.

.

Days in Suna blurred together afterwards, she worked with her medical-nin, had coffee with Gaara and went out clubbing with Temari, she heard nothing of Sasuke and if it wasn't for her engagement ring strung around her neck, she would have forgotten she was an engaged women. She was not oblivious to the way males, shinobi and civilians alike looked at her, the way their eyes lingered on her legs or the curve of her breasts, but she was oblivious to the fact that her natural charms had, had an effect on someone. She found out the extent of a certain Kazakage-sama's feelings to her the day before she planned on leaving Suna, she had been in his office, sipping on Lemonade and going through her final mission report when he had interrupted her.

"As you are aware, Sakura, I have been invited to Naruto's wedding." He began.

She nodded, trying not to let the worry of Naruto's wedding show on her face, she'd only be arriving three days before the wedding date, and leaving two days later, time was tight and to top it all off she hadn't heard a word from Sasuke. She didn't know if he would make the wedding day and to be honest some part of her didn't want him to be there, it had been over a year and a half since she had last saw him, **_too long_**, but the other part of her, the part of her that loved him to a fault, wanted to see him, to feel him and touch him and kiss him again.

" …and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date."

The last part of his sentence broke Sakura out of her Sasuke filled thoughts. "I'm sorry, but what?" she exclaimed tactlessly.

Gaara's expression was nothing short of mortified, to late she realized the way her words had come out.

"I am so sorry Gaara." She apologized quickly wanting to rectify her mistake, standing up she moved to stand in front of him.

"If you find the thought of accompanying me that repulsive I-"

"Not at all" she cut him off, placing her hands on his shoulders, a bold move she thought as she watched his gaze darken, and with a sinking feeling she realized the exact nature of Gaara's request.

"I-" she began, only to stop as her ears picked up a large commotion coming from outside his office. She frowned, removing her hands from his shoulders and turning around as she heard more noise again, "What is that…" the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the sound of Gaara's office door slamming open.

A tall figure stood in the doorway, in dust covered boots and shinobi pants, broad shoulders covered in a loose navy shirt, a katana strapped to his back, and a canvas bag slung across one shoulder. Messy windblown ebony locks fell into sooty eyes, eyes that were locked onto her figure.

"…Sasuke.' She breathed.

.

.

.

**Note:** _I know this chapter Is way overdue and I sincerely apologize to all my amazing readers, the follows are off the charts and my reviews are brilliant. To a reviewer – Mars who was confused about the timeline , I will post a Timeline at the end of the next chapter. Concerning chapter length, the story is not meant to be in depth so chapters will always be roughly this length._

_Please Review, I promise to try my best to update soon. I love all you guys and happy B-lated Christmas and New years. The next chapter is very SasuSaku related, there will be no GaaSaku, Sakura is way to devoted to Sasuke. Check out my new story – Through the looking glass and leave prompts. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

The In Between.

Chapter 5.

_**By: RobinSparkelz.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

When Sakura thinks back to the night after the war, she first remembers the fires that burned, camp fires scattered across the wasted land, with shinobi grouped around them, they lit up the blood soaked ground and illuminated the faces of exultant shinobi, relief in there every movement. Then, she remembers the medical camp set up on one side of the battlefield, filled with the wounded and their loved ones who's bodies were taut with worry as they prayed they would pull through.

She remembers the distinct smell of antiseptic, and mud, of charred flesh, and sweat and sake, but most of all she remembers the smell of blood.

Until the early hours of the morning, the battlefield hummed with noise. The clinking of bottles, the rumble of laughter, the stomping of boots, and the out of tune voices which belted out lewd songs. Inside, the medi-tents everything was hushed, quiet punctuated only by the sounds of labored breathing, Sakura didn't sleep that night, holed up away from her team mates away from her friends she didn't leave her patients for a minute.

It was early morning, maybe four or five o' clock when she finally pulled the canvas material of the tent open, the sight that greeted her was both breathtaking and crude, a stark juxtapose. On the ground shinobi slept, spilling out of sleeping bags, heads lolling in their own piles of vomit, remnants of fires scattered the muddy ground, tiny wisps of smoke curling into the sky, the ground was littered with broken sake bottles and buds of cigarettes, congealed food stood stagnant in pots and filled the air with an unsavory smell, but when she looked up, she only saw pureness, cleanness, the navy blue sky, just beginning to lighten, pale pink tendrils curling into existence as the sun rose, and she thought of how grateful she was to be **_alive _**to see this.

She found them in a tent almost too far away to be deemed part of the rest, but then again they had never been part of the rest, always different, always alone but not anymore, not ever again. As she parted the tents opening her heart sped up just a little, blankets had been spread on the floor, and one chair, stood unstably in the corner, Kakashi-sensei's slumped figure was clearly visible his hand loosely curled around the arm of the chair as he let out barely audible snores.

Her gaze swept to the center of the tent, where lying flat on their backs, breathing in synchronicity were her two boys. Their stumps had been snugly bandaged, all theirs cuts and bruises stitched up. Sakura slumped to the ground, laying horizontally at the base of their feet, before closing her eyes.

She supposed after all this time, they deserved this anticlimactic reunion.

.

.

.

When Ino arrived on Sakura's doorstep one night, drunk off her arse and a blubbering mess, Sakura couldn't even begin to deduce what the problem was. It was in the year that Konoha was amidst re-construction, she knew Ino was having a hard time coping with the death of her father still fresh, but somehow she knew that, that wasn't the cause for her friends complete breakdown, she had led her to a shabby couch that once belonged to a dead civilian family, and held her as she continued to sob uncontrollably, huge body wracking sobs that broke Sakura's heart, she made gentle shushing sounds as she rubbed Ino's back in a soothing circular motion, and mouthed the word tea, to Sasuke, who had come out to investigate the disturbance and was peering in from the bedroom doorway.

She watched as he nodded, soundlessly making his way to the kitchen. They were staying in an apartment on the top floor of an old civilian building, most of the bottom was a jumble of rubble wedged together, but the top three floors were deemed safe enough for a ninja stay in, because they could just _**jump**_ out of the already lopsided building if it collapsed.

When Sasuke entered the shabby living room, and placed a chipped tray with two mismatched cups and a pot of tea on the upturned crate in the middle of the slanting living room, Ino snapped out of her teary funk, and seemed to notice for the first time, that all Sakura was wearing was a navy blue v-neck, and that Sasuke seemed to be missing a t-shirt.

Ino stared at her wide eyed, a multitude of emotions passing through her azure orbs, Sakura felt a flash of guilt pass through her, she hadn't intentionally kept Ino in the dark, she just hadn't mentioned it to her, or anyone. But anyone who was actually paying attention would have noticed, she would have assumed Ino would have as well, but it was obvious to Sakura that Ino was not her proper self, and she was to busy basking in the glow of her relationship with Sasuke to realize that.

"Ino honey?" She questioned when she just continued to stare at her like a statue, Ino blinked once, twice then she cleared her throat.

"Sasuke." She said, "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

She said it like a statement, no room at all for an answer, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Sakura could tell he had become distinctly uncomfortable by the situation, whatever the _situation was. _

His shoulder muscles flexed -in a way that reminded her of what they had been about to do, before Ino had arrived- when he shrugged his acquiescence and padded silently into their room, only to emerge a second later in a gray hoodie. He gave her a long lingering glance, his eyes promising wicked things before he opened the door and disappeared from sight.

"Ino." She began, but before she could even get a word out Ino blurted the last thing on Earth she ever thought she'd hear.

"I'm in love with Shikamaru."

"Wha-" Sakura let out, before she could fully comprehend what Ino had just said. She looked at her best friend, her face a mask of absolute seriousness, not a trace of alcohol in her expression, but so much pain that her heart lurched in her chest because she knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Have you told him?"

"I-"

"I, I was-"

She took a deep shuddering breath.

"I was going to." She managed her voice barely audible.

"...but then I saw him and-"

Sakura knew who she was going to say even before she said it, because she had stumbled upon them, one night at the camp sight, and she could honestly say, that Shikamaru had a nice ass, but it was more of Shikamaru that she had wanted to see, and she had retreated quietly. It was all but out of her head, until Ino finished her sentence.

"...Temari."

And she remembered in a vivid flash of how she had seen more of the blonde then she had wanted to as well.

"Oh Ino." She murmured feeling absolutely guilt stricken, because she had known, she had known, and she couldn't help but feeling that somehow, she could prevent Ino's pain, somehow she could have made it better.

"I... I thought that maybe I was mistaken you know." Ino said.

"That maybe I was seeing...seeing wrong because I was plastered, I kinda still am by the way." Sakura let out a huff of laughter at that, but quieted as Ino continued.

"But he was kissing her, and holding her, and...and touching her, and I could just tell it wasn't lust Saki, it was..."

The tears had started to pool in Ino's eyes again, and she didn't have to say anything more, because Sakura understood. She understood more than she ever wanted to, and she hurt, hurt for Ino, hurt for love, hurt for the pain it caused, she hurt for years of friendship unsung because they were to proud, she hurt for the two little girls that they once were, and the women they had become, she hurt for red ribbons and lost years, she hurt for her best friend, her sister, her loved ones.

.

.

.

Present Day - Suna

As soon as Sakura closed the door to her apartment, Sasuke had her against the door his entire body pressed against hers, one arm next to her head and the other one clutching both her wrists above her. She could feel every delicious inch of his body pressed flush against hers, his heat seeping through the thin cotton of her dress, it had been too long and she felt every molecule of her body responding to his possessive stance, from his rough, calloused grip on her wrists, to the way his scent enveloped her with something so distinctly Sasuke, that she felt a mixture of nostalgia and lust sweep through her.

"Sakura." He rasped.

As he buried his face into her neck, the rough texture of his stubble creating the sexiest friction, "I missed you so much." He murmured against her skin, before pulling back and placing a hard open mouthed kiss against her neck, the sensation sent heat pooling low in her belly and she squirmed against him in need of some form of friction, but he had her pinned solidly to the door and she couldn't move an inch.

"Sasuke." She gasped.

"Shhh, baby.' He intoned huskily. "Let me take care of you."

It was those words, words that were empty of a promise, words which were a complete lie, that had her snapping out of her lust induced haze.

"Get off." She said.

His head snapped up, his eyes like molten lead meeting her darkened emerald ones.

"Let go." She said.

"Sakura what-?" he questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Let go." She repeated.

"No." he said.

"Dammit Sasuke, let go." She said, louder now as her anger built.

"No." he repeated his grip tightening on her. Her eyes flashed at the thought that he thought he possessed her that he owned her, and all the hurt and lonely nights were catching up now and piling down, and she screamed.

"LET GO!"

She didn't know if he did, or if she wrenched free, but in a matter of seconds the pressure of his body had disappeared and she was at the other end of the hallway, her chest heaving rapidly her face flushed and high in color. He was still facing the door, but now he slowly pivoted on his heel to stare at her, his expression absolutely unreadable, but she didn't care, not at this moment when her entire body thrummed with anger, and she sparked with agony.

'You'll take care of me?" she hissed sarcastically.

"Really Sasuke?"

"When?" she icily spat

"When you heaven knows where, with heaven knows who. Huh Sasuke, is that when?"

His eyes turned from apathetic to cold in a split second.

"Is that what you think _**Sa-ku-ra**_?" he taunted as stalked towards her.

"That I'm out fucking other women."

He said it so bluntly, she felt her heart stutter for a second, before she met his glare defiantly.

"I don't know what you doing Sasuke, but I know what you not doing."

"And what's that, _love_." He questioned cruelly, just inches away from her.

"Loving me, being here, being present acting like a man who's engaged and not one who pretends he doesn't have a women waiting for him."

Her voice was soft, sad, truthful and Sasuke's expression softened, his adoration for this women so visible no one could have missed it, but Sakura's eyes were downcast to hide her expression from Sasuke and she would never know how he had looked at her in that moment.

"There are no other women." She looked up at Sasuke, unsure if he had actually spoken, but then he reached for her hand, and spoke again.

"No other women but you."

"Oh Sasuke" she breathed, to many conflicting emotions running through her, for her to articulate a proper response.

"This." He said stepping closer to her.

"This is what you do to me." He reiterated as he guided her hand to his swollen member, he let out a groan as she cupped him firmly through the fabric of his pants.

"Only you." He growled.

Sakura didn't miss the fact that Sasuke hadn't promised to be more present, that he ignored the fact that she needed a fiance, and not a travelling boyfriend who stopped by for a heated romp, but she could feel his need, **_his need_** for **_her _**and she let go.

She let go when she felt the softness of his lips over hers, the moistness of his tongue against hers, the heat that raced down her spine when he slipped his hand under her dress.

She felt electricity course through her veins, as he peppered kisses down her stomach, and sucked in a sharp breath when he dipped his tongue into her navel.

He held her gaze as he hooked his fingers into the band of her lacy panties, never once looking away as he slipped them down her legs and thrust two fingers into her sopping core, he watched as she came undone, her body shuddering with pleasure as she came all over his hand, his name on her lips.

He was wicked, wicked when he licked his fingers covered in her essence, wicked when he ripped her dress of her body and pressed her against the hallway wall and absolutely wicked when she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sheathed himself in her warmth.

Sasuke noticed that she didn't wear the ring on her finger anymore, that it was strung around her slender neck, that despite the fact that she was clawing at his back, as he buried himself inside her, that she moaned and threw her head back in ecstatic abandon when he nipped at her porcelain skin, that somehow something had shifted, that somehow despite there not being a millimeter of space between them, there was something keeping them apart.

.

.

.

Sakura moved quietly around her darkened apartment, quickly stuffing her travelling pack with enough clothes for a week, and trying not to crease the dress she bought for Naruto's wedding. The rest of her boxes would be sent ahead to Kumogakure, where she would be going to next, after her brief respite in Konoha.

Quietly zipping up her jacket, she tiptoed to the couch where Sasuke was sprawled, still sleeping. The throw was tangled around his hips, and she could make out his tattooed hip in the waning light.

Slowly she bent over Sasuke, placing a soft kiss on the bare skin of his shoulder, before shouldering her back pack and making her way out of the apartment, into the cool night air of Suna.

This time she was leaving.

.

.

.

Note: Hi, again. I wasn't happy with the how the original chapter came out, I always planned for a graphic lemon scene, but I felt like I ruined the intensity I was gouing for, with how it came out, so I re- did it. Tell me what you guys think, about the adjustments.

And hello, to my new followers. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The In Between.

Chapter 6.

_**By:RobinSparkelz.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

During the war Sakura stopped expecting to see home again, she stopped expecting to come home to her parents, she stopped expecting that she and Naruto would go out for ramen, and somewhere along the line she stopped believing that Sasuke was the same boy she had known, but regardless of how much he had changed, of how much _**she**_ had changed, one thing hadn't, and that was his ability to break her heart over and over again.

He hadn't followed her after she left. She kept on expecting him to appear out of nowhere, to stop her in the heated planes of the desert or the cool foliage of the forest but he hadn't, and the closer she got to the emerald green gates of Konoha the more her hope dwindled. His message was loud and clear. He would not fight for them. He would not fight for her.

.

.

.

The door to her apartment wouldn't open, frustrated and tired and hurt beyond belief she squeezed the door handle until it was an unrecognizable lump of metal and the keyhole was nonexistent. Annoyed she put her pack down, pulled out a t-shirt which she wrapped around her hand and proceeded to smash her front window open.

The apartment was covered in a thick layer of dust and she dragged a finger over her kitchen counter, causing the whiskey colored granite to become visible. Everything looked so unfamiliar, six months away and she felt like a stranger in her own home. Doing a three-sixty spin in her living room her eyes caught sight of Sasuke's coat on one of the hooks. She flinched at the sight. She couldn't stay here. Turning away from the dust caked site in front of her, she climbed back out of her smashed window. There was an Inn around the corner, she would stay there for the five days she was here and then she would be gone and that thought brought her more relief than she could have ever possibly imagined.

.

.

.

She had missed Hinata's bridal shower and she apologized profusely to the glowing bride to be as soon as she saw her. Naruto and Hinata had invited their closest friends for a late night picnic at a private piece of lake owned by the Hyuuga's. The entire place had been lit up by lanterns and streamers of lights that had been wrapped around the trees. It was a catered picnic and a low wooden table had been placed on the grass atop a large red and white checkered tablecloth, beautiful arrangements of wild flowers sat in the centre and Sakura thought she had never been to a fancier picnic.

After she had greeted everyone there and was downing her third glass of champagne whilst assembling a delicious starter for herself. Naruto had commandeered her, he had snaked his arm around her waist and all but dragged her behind a large oak tree.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he had asked, blue eyes twinkling in concern.

She had immediately felt guilty for not being on her best behavior for Naruto, his wedding was a day away and here she was wallowing in her Sasuke created grief and getting drunk.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I know how important this is to you. " She said her voice breaking a little at the end.

"Hey." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

With Naruto's warm arms around her, the smell of food wafting around them and the laughter of all her friends ,she cried. She didn't want to but she did anyway in the safety of her best friends arms.

"I don't think Sasuke's coming." She murmured, when she finally pulled away.

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "I know, I don't think he's coming either."

.

.

.

After her talk with Naruto behind the tree, she was on her best behavior. She complimented Ten-Ten on how wonderful her hair looked out of her buns, helped Chouji word a love letter to some girl he had met in the war.

She played fetch with Akamaru and Kiba, while he tried to convince her to go skinny dipping in the lake. She declined Rock Lee's invitation to a food eating contest and did shots of vodka with Kakashi-sensei as she tried to convince him that there was a new series of Icha Icha being written by someone in Suna, but most of all she avoided Temari. Sakura and Temari had become great friends in Suna but Ino was here, and she wouldn't betray her best friend by blatantly being friendly to her enemy, so she helped Ino insult her clothes and her hairstyle and come up with creative names to call her, she steered her away from Shikamaru whenever he approached and sat her down next to a confused Sai on the grass, who was busy painting the scene in front of him.

When the food arrived and everyone began to take a seat at the low table, she saw that Shikamaru was about to sit next to Ino.

"Sorry, Shika." She said, as she maneuvered him out of the way. "I'm sitting next to my girl."

Ino had shot her a grateful look while Shikamaru muttered a, "Troublesome." Before taking the seat next to her. It was awkward she mused, as she sat between them, knowing what she knew about both them. Ino was talking to Sai on her other side who was no doubt asking her some ridiculous questions, but at least it would keep her occupied. She glanced across the table looking at Naruto and Hinata and the love that practically rolled off them in waves, she wanted to feel happy for them, but Sasuke had left her raw and all she wanted to do was throw something at the two lovebirds. She was jealous. Fuck.

"Why are you helping Ino avoid me?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura turned to her right, so startled by his question that she dropped her chopsticks, she glanced at Temari who was sitting next to him but was busy talking to Ten-Ten, before answering lowly.

"You know why."

She watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across his usually emotionless face. She was surprised that Shikamaru had even asked her to be honest, it was out of character for the lazy genius to ask a question so directly, especially when he knew asking said question would be more than just troublesome.

He sighed. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"You should talk to her, Shikamaru. You should just talk to her."

.

.

.

On the eve of Naruto's wedding, she, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto trekked up Hokage mountain, spread a blanket on the fourth Hokage's face and shared a bottle of aged sake. They didn't talk much, they didn't have to. Their communication was in their actions, in the crinkle of Kakashi's eyes and the punch she delivered to Naruto's shoulder. It was in her light tinkling laughter and Naruto's deep warm one. It was in the way Kakashi pretended to be asleep so they could try and take off his mask and the way Naruto's hand tangled in hers as they lay on their backs and watched the stars. It was in the way they shared their grief over Sasuke's absence in the passing of a yellowed sake bottle and a squeeze of fingers and it was especially in the way their eyes shone with love for one another, so powerful that words would never do it justice.

.

.

.

The wedding took place in a beautiful garden, it was a traditional Japanese ceremony and a Shinto shrine had been erected on a raised podium for it.

A pure white carpet had been rolled out onto the grass in between the rows of seats. It was flanked with elaborate bouquets of violets, begonias and white roses that were perched atop wooden pedestals. The ceremony would start just before sunset and huge lanterns had been artistically placed all over the garden, set to come alight as the sky darkened.

When Hinata stepped onto the carpet, she took every single persons breath away. Clad in white from head to toe, she demurely made her way towards the shrine. Her kimono flowed out behind her as she glided towards Naruto her hands placed in front of her, hidden from sight due to her kimono's large sleeves. Intricate white and silver embroidery was the only embellishment on her wedding Kimono. Her hair was pulled up in a seamlessly elegant up do and Sakura's heart swelled as she saw Naruto's glistening eyes and Hinata's loved filled ones. They were perfect.

She played with the ring around her neck throughout the ceremony, twisting and turning the emerald in her fingers until the chain she had strung it around snapped from being pulled to taut. When the ceremony was over and it came time for everyone to make their way down the lantern lit path to the marquee that had been erected for in the gardens for the reception, Sakura turned the other way.

She walked slowly down the streets of Konoha, her shimmery gold dress dragging against the floor, because she had removed her heels. She swung the necklace in one hand and her shoes in the other until she got back to the inn.

Sitting down on the floor of her room, she bit the thin skin of her thumb and performed a summoning jutsu. A mini Katsuyu appeared with a puff on her shoulder and after all these years Sakura didn't even flinch when she felt the slug queens slimy body against her skin.

"I need you to do me a favor, Katsuyu. I need you to find Uchiha Sasuke and give him this ring."

" What should I tell him about it Sakura-sama?"

"Nothing Katsuyu, tell him nothing."

.

.

.

**Note:** I want to finish this story before the end of the year, so I am going to update weekly until its finished. I have written a one-shot called Dye and started an AU Arranged Marriage story called Like he meant it. So if you interested check those out.

Something exciting is going to happen in the next chapter so be excited. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I completely made up Naruto's wedding. I just always imagined him having a garden ceremony. I give you guys full permission to nag me if I don't update by next week Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

The In Between.

Chapter 7.

_**By:RobinSparkelz.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

When Sakura returns to the wedding, it is already in full swing. Guests either crowd the dance floor moving exuberantly to the fast beat, or occupy themselves with the sprawling buffet. Sakura spots Ino sitting sandwiched between Sai and Chouji at a table just off the side of the dance floor, she is making her way through the boisterous crowd towards them when she is interrupted by Gaara.

"Sakura-san, may I have a moment of your time?" he politely inquires. She is only partially startled by his request, having a good idea over what he wants to talk about.

Nodding her acquiescence, she allows him to gently guide her out of the marquee, as soon as they are outside she opens her mouth to speak, but the apology she had intended on bestowing dies on her lips, when he holds up one hand, signaling her to stop.

"Sakura-san." He says deeply. "I would like to apologize for my actions towards you in Suna, I had not realized that you were in a relationship. I assure you if I had, I would never have made my affections known."

Sakura is taken aback by his apology, it is so sincere and polite and so much more than she deserves. If anything, she should be the one apologizing to him for her tactless actions.

Collecting her thoughts, she takes a breath before she speaks, "Kazekage-sama, thank you for your apology, but truly there is no need for it. In fact, I should be apologizing to _you_ for the way I handled it, you couldn't have known I was in a relationship and there is absolutely nothing wrong in asking out a women you believe is unattached."

"No." he said, "There isn't."

"I am so sorry Kazekage-sama."

"There is no need for that, Sakura-san. I would like if we could just put this behind us"

"I would like that to." She replied, smiling.

A pleasant pause filled the air before he asked.

"I don't see Uchiha this evening…?" His voice trailed off in question.

"No, I don't see him either." She murmured coldly.

Her expression changes from amiable to closed off as soon as he asks the question, but he realizes his mistake at bringing up the Uchiha too late, trying to defuse the awkward situation he asks her, "Would you like to dance?"

Her expression changes to surprise.

"Yes." She said, "I'd like that very much."

As Sakura makes her way to the dance floor, Gaara in tow. She snags a glass of champagne off a tray. If she has to make it through the entire night, she might as well enjoy it.

.

.

.

She regrets the gallons of champagne she had drunk the night before, when she wakes up the next morning and hunches over the toilet bowl for hours. She regrets it, when she has to explain to two Konoha chuunin that no, no one has broken into her apartment, but that she had actually smashed her own window open. She especially regrets it, while she stands in front of Kakashi's desk, midsummer sun beating down on her through the floor to ceiling windows while she briefs him on her mission in Suna.

"I received reports on your performance from the Kazekage and some of your students Sakura." Kakashi says when she's done.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you sensei."

"Your next mission is in Kumo, here is the official mission brief." He says, handing her the folder.

She flips it open, her eyes immediately alighting on the mission duration.

**Eight months- one year**

"I know it's a long time to be away from home Sakura, if you'd like we could split the time of the mission. Give you a one month break to come home for awhile."

"No, sensei. This is perfect."

Kakashi doesn't respond immediately, instead he observes his students while she pursues the mission folder, he notices the way her clothes hang on her frame and the way her posture seems tired and drooping. He watches her hand grasp for something around her neck only to realize that it isn't there anymore, he watches her swallow her tears and bite her chaffed lips in frustration and for the first time since he has assigned her these missions, he wonders if it was too much, if maybe he had given her to much of space when all she needed was time to deal with things in her own environment, around the people she loved at home.

"Sakura." He says.

"Why don't we postpone this mission for a month or so. I'm sure the Raikage wouldn't mind."

"No." she replied. "I can't stay here anymore."

Shame fills his heart as he watches her leave his office, not towards her, but for himself, because he had taken Konoha from her, her home, her safe haven and turned it into a prison and she would only come back when she was ready and Kakashi had a feeling that wouldn't be for a long, long time.

.

.

.

Sakura leaves for Kumogakure early the morning after the next. It is a long journey, almost two weeks and she intends to take it slowly. Ino sees her off at the gate with a fierce hug and sad smile.

"I'll miss you."

"You can come visit."

"I know." She says.

She bites her lip before she adds, "Sakura, Konoha is your home. You can't avoid it forever."

She nods, but both she and Ino know that right now Konoha does not feel like her home.

"You should talk to Shikamaru, life is too short for unrequited love."

"You should to talk to Sasuke, you can't stay engaged forever."

She hasn't told Ino that she broke off the engagement, and after a moment of hesitation she decides to keep that information to herself, because even if she doesn't acknowledge it, a small part of her still hopes that he will fight for them.

.

.

.

**2 Months Later – Kumogakure.**

"Thirty seconds more."

She murmured to herself, as she glanced at the clock, and then she'd put one of _**thee**_ dumbest theories she'd ever had to bed.

Ten, nine, eight.

She did a mental countdown as the long hand of the clock inched towards the twelve.

Seven, six, five.

The hand grew closer and she didn't know if she felt anxious or excited.

Five, four, three.

She ignored the knocking at her door.

Two, one.

_**Knock **_

_**Knock!**_

"I'm coming." She called, as she picked up the stick she had just peed on expecting to see a glaring blue minus, instead she saw an equally glaring red plus.

No, she thought. No fucking way. She was pregnant.

.

.

.

**Note: **Sorry for the lateness. Hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter 8

The In Between.

Chapter 8.

**By: **_**RobinSparkelz.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

**Two Months ago.**

Kumo is one of _**thee**_ most beautiful villages she has ever seen, nestled high in the mountain tops, the entrance to the village is carved into the mountain. Sentries stand guard on the rocky parapet that has been hewn from the mountain itself. When she arrives at the entrance, she slides the still sealed scroll through the slot in the stone wall. Sakura waits a total of five minutes before a rumbling fills the air and the rock wall in front of her splits smoothly in half.

Immediately after she steps over the rocky threshold, the massive stone door closes behind her. She has stepped onto a large landing that has been erected from the side of the mountain. On either side of her, steps have been carved into the mountainside, one side leading down, the other side leading up.

The view is spectacular, from the landing she can see the entire village floating just above her. She steps forward until her hands clasp the railing that rings the landing, from so high up she can't see anything below her at all, all around her, mists curls around the floating pieces of mountain that houses different parts of the village, rickety, narrow bridges connect some of them together, she is just wondering how she's expected to find her way to the Raikage's office when a voice calls out.

"Haruno-san?"

She turns around to face a vibrant red head, her skin is the color of cocoa and her eyes are a startling pale gold, she recognizes her from the war and a time before that. Not the most pleasant time and she tries not to let their previous encounter mar her opinion of the shinobi in front of her.

"Yes." She answers politely.

"I'm Karui, I'm your designated guide. "

She nods, "So where to first?"

"The Raikage's office, please follow me."

They make their way up the mountain top climbing the narrow staircase that spirals upwards, something that Sakura would in the future have to get used to. They walk for quite a while until they come to a second landing that is connected to a rocky bridge. It is wide and seemingly leads into nothing but a cloudy abyss, she hesitates before stepping onto it.

"Don't be afraid." Karui calls out, from in front of her.

"I'm not." She calls back, gingerly putting one foot in front of another. The feeling of being surrounded by nothingness is overwhelming and while Sakura is not afraid of heights, the unnaturalness of being so high up sends her heart pounding. After she emerges through a particularly thick cloud, she begins to see the mainland of the village in front of her.

"The Raikages's office is in the centre of the mainland." Karui says. Pointing to a floating piece of land that hovers in the distance. The sunlight reflects off the mostly glass buildings, creating blinding little points or refracting across the hard packed earth. All around her the village bustles with energy, it is a different energy than Konoha which generally gives off a happy, energetic vibe and totally opposite to Suna's calm atmosphere. It feels tenser, not in a threatening way, but somehow despite the smiling and laughing villagers there's a stiffness to it.

The Raikages's office is beautiful, perfectly round, the entire office is comprised of floor to ceiling glass walls, the clouds floating outside create a almost heavenly feeling. The Raikage sits on a large red couch that's situated at one end of the office, except for the coffee table placed in front of him she sees no other signs of this being a office, actually it looks like a gym. Training equipment is placed throughout the place and she eyes the impressive equipment quickly before Karui introduces her.

"Raikage-sama. This is Haruno-san that has been sent from Konohagakure"

They both bow respectfully to the large man lounging in the sofa in front of them.

He nods before speaking in a booming voice, "Karui, will show you where you will be working Haruno-san."

She nods politely, "Thank you Raikage-sama."

"Hmph." He responds.

Sakura is taken aback by his rude and uninterested demeanor, but she is not altogether surprised. Kakashi had warned her that despite the shinobi alliance, the Raikage still held a grudge against Sasuke and thus Konoha. The fact that she was a Konoha-nin lending her expertise didn't sit too well for the Raikage's pride either.

.

.

.

"You'll be staying here." Karui says and points to a multi-storied building. It too is perfectly round and favors the floor to ceiling glass windows that are so popular here. Each level is ringed with a balcony that wraps right around. The lobby is extremely classy, all tiled marble and large ferns. The elevator resembles a tube and is completely see through.

"I stay on the first floor." Karui says, as she presses the number three in the elevator.

"The whole floor?" Sakura says.

She nods, "These are loft apartments, you get the whole third floor."

Sakura gapes at her, she certainly hadn't expected such outstanding accommodation.

As soon as she enters the apartment Sakura suppresses an excited squeal. It is gorgeous, open planned and huge.

"This is lovely." She says composedly to Karui, but from the way the red head grins at her, she knows she hasn't accomplished keeping the excitement out of her voice.

"Well I'm going to leave you to get settled, all your boxes have been sent." She says and she points to her boxed items lined up neatly in a corner.

"I'll fetch you around eight tonight."

"Eight?" Sakura questions.

She grinned, "'I'm your guide remember, I'm taking you out to eat and then we going to paint Kumo red."

And that is how she and Karui became friends.

.

.

.

**Present day.**

_**Knock**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

"Coming." She called again.

Swallowing hard she took the pregnancy test and stuffed it back into the box, before throwing it in the bin.

Composing herself she opened the door to her bathroom and made her way to her front door. She'd deal with whoever this was and then freak out. She was still numb enough not to break down.

"Karui?" she questioned, when opening her door revealed the red head. She was breathing heavily, her expression tight with discomfort and worry.

"What happened?" she questioned worriedly, opening her door wider and gesturing for her to come in.

"No." she said, shaking her head and her arms wildly, "No time for that, you have to go to the village entrance." She huffs out.

"Why?"

"You just _**have**_ to."

"Karui, just _**calm**_ down and tell me what happened."

Her friend looked at her through wide eyes before bracing herself against the doorframe.

"He…" she gasped, still heaving for breath.

"He came to the village entrance, he's lucky I was on guard duty or they would have collapsed the mountain on top of him."

"_**Who?"**_ Sakura questioned impatiently.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She says, "And if you don't get there soon to calm Raikage-sama down, there's going to be a fifth ninja war, because you see Sakura, he's banned from Kumo and he just violated his agreement because he wants to see you."

.

.

.

**Note:** It is not Gaara's baby, you freaks. I feel evil for this cliffhanger, sorry. SasuSaku next chapter.

I realize that most of the action happens at the end of my chapters, it's a theme that has manifested itself in this story. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

The next chapter is plot heavy and centrally SasuSaku. It also moves the story along quite a bit, I finished this chapter two days ago and wanted to wait till Monday to post it but I couldn't wait.

Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

The In Between.

Chapter 9.

**By: **_**RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

There is a poison Sakura has come across during her studies, not a very remarkable poison at first glance. In fact, at first glance it seems relatively easy to treat. It has a nickname, it is called _The Chameleon_, not because of what it does but because of how it reacts to an antidote. As soon as it comes in contact with an antidote, the molecular structure of the poison changes to resemble it exactly. If you didn't know you were dealing with _The Chameleon_, you would think you'd cured the person, only to have its molecular structure change back hours later when it was almost always too late to save the patient.

Sasuke she thinks, as she sprints through Kumo is like _The Chameleon_, space away from him like an antidote that has seeped through her bloodstream until she thinks she's healed and then, just when she thinks she's in the clear it manifests all over again. _**He**_ manifests all over again.

Kumo has been good to her, healthy for her and her emotionally scarred self and just when she's slowly begun to leave Sasuke behind, like how he has done _over_ and _over _again. He comes back.

The air in Kumo is thinner, and her chest heaves in exertion as she approaches the village entrance, even after two months her body has not fully adapted to Kumo's climate. In her haste she almost loses her balance and skids down the rocky staircase that's carved into the mountain, she catches herself just in time to stop her fall into the cloudy abyss.

She skids to a stop when she sees the Raikage flanked by three other shinobi – Kumogakure Anbu she gathers from their uniforms – they are standing in front of the village door which is only partially open. The entire atmosphere sings with electricity and she can almost smell the lightning. She feels like she is suspended in time as the Shinobi guarding the parapets let down a volley of shuriken, she can't see their target but she has heard the sound of shuriken cutting into skin enough times to know what it sounds like, she also knows that Sasuke would never get hit by them if he didn't want to. He's not fighting she realizes.

She takes a step forward, every cell in her body screaming to help Sasuke, every inch of her yearning to set eyes on his face again, but before she can take another step, the Raikage's voice shocks her into freezing.

"Do not move Haruno." He booms.

She looks up at him with wide eyes, fighting the impulse to flinch under his furious stare.

"This man." He says, as he advances towards the partially open doorway. "Is in violation of his agreement."

"This man." He roars. "Tried to kill my brother."

"This man." He hisses. "Took my arm."

Her urgency to see Sasuke grows by the second, if she could just move forward so she could see him, she could signal for him to leave. Somehow let him know that she'd come looking for him later, but the Raikage is in no mood to negotiate, he doesn't care what this means for the treaty, he has already injured Sasuke and according to him Sasuke is in violation of the agreement, but strangely enough despite his furious words, he's stopped his advance at the threshold of the door.

Sakura frowns as the Raikage begins to taunt him. Ugly taunts that are guaranteed to send Sasuke into a rage, he's coaxing him she realizes. Coaxing him to make the first move, to step over the threshold and into the village, because Sasuke hasn't really violated the treaty, has he? He hasn't entered the village.

"Raikage-sama." She calls out, loudly enough to be heard over his maniacal rant.

"You are the one in violation of the agreement and the Shinobi Alliance treaty"

That has him dead silent.

"The agreement is, that Uchiha Sasuke does not enter Kumogakure and he hasn't, he is still technically outside of the village. You on the other hand have violated the treaty by attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi unprovoked."

Over the two months she had been in Kumo the Raikage has grown to respect her, she had even trained with him after he witnessed her monstrous strength in a spar against Karui, but at this moment any tenuous bonds that been formed between them are broken.

Sakura knows how easy it would be for the Raikage to disregard her words, to continue his assault on Sasuke. She is outnumbered and not only physically but in regards to loyalty as well, she is but one Konoha shinobi to testify for Sasuke and there is almost ten shinobi including a Raikage to testify against him, but Sakura isn't just _one_ shinobi she is a member of Team Seven, apprentice to Tsunade, former student of the current Hokage and second generation Sannin. Her words hold weight and the Raikage knows that he would not be able to win a war against Konoha.

"I'll make you a deal Raikage-sama." She says, slowly inching forward.

"If you let Sasuke into the village for twenty-four hours, not a word of what has transpired here will leave my mouth."

The Raikage turns his murderous gaze towards her after she finishes speaking, but she holds her ground and his gaze steadily.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he questions slowly.

She tilts her head to one side slowly, the action condescending.

"I'd rather uses the words being politically tactful, Raikage-sama."

He doesn't speak for the longest time, Sakura itches to move forward so she can see Sasuke through the gap in the wall but instead she stays still. Waiting.

Finally the Raikage speaks, it is clipped, cold and full of disdain and suppressed fury.

"Twenty-four hours."

.

.

.

When they finally get to her apartment, Sakura collapses against her front door. The coolness of the wood grounds her, after all the tenseness she just had to endure, then, when she feels like she can face him she turns around.

He is not facing her, instead he stands with his back to her, facing the floor to ceiling glass windows that dominate her apartment. She takes a moment to study his profile, his broad shoulders encased in a thin white linen shirt, his tousled hair, the jut of his cheekbones. Seeing him sets her heart racing like always and she firmly believes that not one day will pass in her life that the sight of him will not affect her.

His shirt is bloodied and ripped because of the shuriken he was hit with, it's not as bad as she thought it would be. She doesn't know what to say to him but she thinks dealing with his minor injuries is a neutral enough topic to start with. Hesitantly she approaches him until they are shoulder to shoulder, he doesn't acknowledge her at all, not even when she turns her head to finally look at him. The sun reflects across his pale skin and she isn't surprised to see the dark bruises marring the skin below his eyes or the weariness that's seemed to have settled over him.

"Do you mind taking a seat Sasuke?"

He turns to her almost as if he is startled by her voice, his eyes are unreadable. He doesn't move.

"So I can assess your injuries." She elaborates hoping he will sit down if he knows why.

It works, because he wordlessly walks past her and takes a seat on the cream couch that faces the windows.

Sasuke has always being quiet but she feels as if he is distinctly ignoring her. Sighing in agitation, she crouches in front of him and slowly begins pulling the shuriken out of his flesh. When she is done, she motions for him to shed his shirt, he does silently and without looking at her. She examines the wounds, most of them are just shallow cuts, nothing she has to waste chakra over.

She gets up, his ruined shirt in one hand and the stack of shuriken in her other.

"I'm throwing your shirt away, you can keep the shuriken if you want."

"Stop." His husky voice rings out.

"The shirt is torn Sasuke, there's no point in keeping it." She says, purposely misunderstanding him.

She is halfway to the kitchen, when he flash steps in front of her, blocking her path.

"We need to talk, Sakura." His eyes are not unreadable anymore, they burn with an intensity that makes her flush and look away. She isn't ready.

"Why don't you take a shower first Sasuke, I'll make some food and we'll talk over lunch."

She expects him to shoot her down, but instead he nods his acquiescence.

"Down the hall, second door to the right." She directs him.

He backs away from her slowly, before picking up his travelling bag and making his way to the bathroom.

.

.

.

She is just cutting the tomatoes for the salad when he reappears, silent as always except for the thud of the pregnancy test box as he slams it on the counter.

Her hand clenches around the knife and she lets out a breath of shocked air as she slowly meets his gaze, she'd completely forgotten she'd thrown it away in the bathroom bin. Sasuke's expression confuses her. It's a mixture of disbelief, anger and hope…?

"Sasuke." She breathes out slowly. "I only found out today." She has the most desperate urge to make sure he understands that she hadn't been hiding this from him. He seems to understand this because his face relaxes somewhat.

She doesn't know what to say to him, she hasn't even grasped the fact that she is pregnant herself and their relationship is in absolute shambles, even though they doing a pretty good job of ignoring that fact. She doesn't know why he is here, or where he's been. She doesn't know where they stand and now, there's a baby to add to this already unhealthy mess.

She bites her lip as the silence between them stretches on.

"How far along are you?" He is surprisingly the first to break the silence.

"Roughly two months." She answers.

_Roughly two months since you left me in Suna._

His next question makes her drop the knife she is still holding.

"Is it mine?" The knife drops against the wooden floor with a screeching clatter.

Disbelief smacks her in the face, before anger envelopes every other emotion. She lashes out so fast she barely realizes what she has done until the echo of the slap she has just delivered to Sasuke's face rings out.

His stunned expression gives her a sort of vindictive pleasure but she feels completely satisfied when she sees her handprint painted red across his cheek.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you, after everything Sasuke, is that what you think of me?" she seethes out.

Slowly his hand comes up to cup the side of his face.

"No." he says. The shame and shock evident in his voice.

"But I wouldn't blame you if you did, you deserve better than me and so does the baby."

She leans heavily against the kitchen island at his answer. She is suddenly so tired, so drained, and so utterly confused.

"Why did you come here Sasuke?"

"Sakura." He sighs and his voice is just as tired as hers.

"I came here to tell you I understand why you broke the engagement off and I agree it's for the best"

Her eyes widen in surprise at his answer and her heart seems to stop beating as every inch of blood drains out of her face.

_He wasn't going to fight for her._

"I'm not good for you, you deserve better than me Sakura."

"B-b-b But the baby.' She chokes out.

"Changes everything." He says, not noticing her devastated expression.

"I want to be here for you Sakura and the baby."

_No, you want to be here just for the baby._

The prospect of a family shines brilliantly on Sasuke's face, she can see the glimmer of excitement on his features, the way his lips twitch up in a smile, the happiness this news brings him, it also blinds him to Sakura's emotions and he obviously can't see that she doesn't want Sasuke to stay, not if it's just because of the baby.

"Sasuke." She says, because she has to tell him how she feels, but he isn't listening.

"Sakura." He says excitedly, pulling a familiar chain from around his neck. The emerald diamond glints familiarly at her, but she recoils away from it as he takes a step around the kitchen island to get closer to her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you, your ring back." He answers, as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Sasuke. No."

She backs away from him as he comes closer.

"The baby doesn't change anything. You didn't fight for _me_, you didn't fight for _us_. Me and you Sasuke, you didn't fight for us." Her words are high pitched, the hurt in them unmistakable.

Sasuke recoils at her words almost as if she's slapped him again.

"You left me in Suna, Sakura." He reminds her, his voice harsh.

"That was once Sasuke. _Once_. How many times have you left me? How do I know that you won't leave me again a few months down the line."

"I wouldn't leave you pregnant Sakura." He hisses out.

"So what, you leave me after I give birth!"

"Goddammit, Sakura I won't leave you or our baby."

"And I don't believe you Sasuke. Do you understand me. I. Don't. Believe. You. Anymore."

.

.

.

**Note:** To those who read Like he meant it, I am busy with chapter 2.

More SasuSaku drama in the next chapter and a huge plot twist in maybe chapter 10 but most probably chapter 11. Thank you for all the reviews, they keep me motivated.


End file.
